Pure fear
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: If I say anything about this it will ruin the horror element of this story so please just read and find out. Rated due to violence, language and maybe sex and/or rape scenes.
1. Nightmare

**The girls ****are 16 in this story and look like normal humans. (Their easier to write about like that.) Anyways enjoy!**

_Unknown location._

"What is that? Where im I?" Blossom thought to herself, she had long orange hair that reached her ankles, pink eyes and lightly tanned skin, she was wearing a light pink tank top was looking into what looked like a cross between a black hole and a lightning storm in space; she couldn't feel any gravity so it couldn't be a black hole. She had no memory of how she got here in the first place; the Earth was nowhere in sight, neither was any of the other planets in her solar system, not even the sun was present at her current location, the only things here was this strange phenomenon and herself hovering high above it.

The black hole/lightning storm anomaly was roughly the same size as planet earth, it had a dark red stormy aura that red lightning frequently and silently raked across space, the aura was wrapped tightly round a giant black pit-like vortex that had almost no suction and nothing but darkness could be seen inside. To Blossom it was unnerving to look for too long into the swirling abyss, for even though she felt no suction from it like a normal black hole, it felt to her like her power of flight might suddenly shut off and she'll tumble into the darkness that made the rest of space look bright as day.

Blossom knew she had to get away from this thing; but where could she go? Space is huge and looking for Earth would be like searching for a grain of sugar in the Sahara desert: pointless. "Goddamn it what should I do? I'll never find Earth if I go randomly zipping between the stars and if I stay here I'll go insane from staring at this black hole thing." She mused in her head.

Suddenly some activity inside the anomaly caught Blossom's attention, she tensed up for whatever was about to emerge from the total blackness, at first she couldn't see it for it was too well camouflaged against the black background of the anomaly, but her eyes went wide in terror at what she could see after a few minutes: a massive jet black creature of some kind was flying out of the abyss that was the anomaly's dark center, it had a very sleek shape, almost identical to that of a narwhal class submarine but twice the length and width of the empire state building, the only difference was that the creature had an organic look to it, its skin was smooth and soft in texture, but tougher then steel. The body had no features except for curved spines like that of a shadow battle crab ship from _Babylon 5_ emerging from its sides, it had two sets of 9; 9 that curved forward located a third of the way from the front, another 9 that curved backwards and the spines were all the same length as the body they were attached to, but the way they curved made them look shorter.

Blossom had a sudden rush of terror flood her body just from looking at this thing, if there was air she could have been heard whimpering quietly, her large pink eyes wide with gripping fear, her face bright white with terror, torrents of sweat poured from every pore in her body and her lip shook like an earthquake. "W-why am I…so…scared? Nothing has happened…yet." She tried to convince herself.

Just then the front of the creature began to split apart and the sides retreated back slightly, Blossom realised immediately it was the mouth of this terrifying monster. It was vertical and took up the entire front end of the creature's body, the inside was very different from the outside of the body; it had an orange glow that illuminated the whole mouth that came from a bright white ball of light with an orange haze round, it looked a lot like the inside of the planet killer from the original series of _star trek._

Blossom wanted to shield her eyes from the brightness of the thing, but found her arms wouldn't respond. She looked down at her body and tried to move. But no part of her listened to her. 'Paralyzed with fear.' A term Blossom had read in numerous horror novels, but she always assumed that never really happened when one becomes extremely afraid, she now realized too late that she was badly mistaken. She tried to activate some of her powers, heat vision, ice breath and energy blasts; none of them worked and this only scared her further. "Oh God! Someone help me!" she yelled in silence, completely forgetting that sound doesn't travel in space.

"**Don't you know**_ young human? In space no one _**can hear you scream!" **a gender confused voice stated in her head. The male version sounded very deep, evil and powerful while the female version sounded like a seductive women. Blossom then felt something weird happening to her, she looked down and saw that her clothes were turning into dust, this dust swirled round in a small horizontal tornado into the mouth of the creature, then she looked in horror as the same thing began to happen to her feet. "No! NOOOO!" she mentally yelled at herself to move but her body still wouldn't budge, she could only watch helplessly as her legs disintegrated and the dust fell into the waiting maw of the creature.

Suddenly she screamed as a feeling of being covered freezing water suddenly hit her.

_Blossom's room._

Blossom woke up and yelped at the sudden cold. Everything below her waist felt numb and everything above it was wet and freezing. "Blossom are you OK?" She heard a familiar girl's voice ask. The pink girl turned to see both her sisters standing by her dark pink bed. Bubbles, the girl who asked the question had light blue eyes and blond hair in pig tails that reached mid back. She was only wearing a light blue bra and matching panties. Her other sister Buttercup had light green eyes and hair that was worn down and reached mid back, she was also only wearing under wear like Bubbles.

Buttercup was holding an empty plastic bucket that was dripping water, Blossom realized then that Buttercup had thrown water on her to wake her up. "Sorry about the drastic measures, we wanted you quickly and this is what popped into my head first." Buttercup explained throwing the bucket away. "I-im sorry I woke-" Bubbles put her finger on Blossom's lips. "Shhh its OK, you were screaming and its always serious when YOU scream." Bubbles explained. "Come on lets get you dry.

**First proper horror story guys and girls, tell me any ideas you may have!**

**BTW the creatures voice is gender changing so bold is the male voice and **_italics _**is the female voice. **


	2. fear and pleasure

**OK I advise anyone below the age of 18 not to read, but since teenage guys have a natural instinct to read this stuff anyway… go right ahead, see if I **

Once Blossom had dried off, she hovered back into her room. "Are you gonna be OK after that dream?" Bubbles asked. Blossom smiled at her sister's concern for her. "Lightning never strikes twice Bubbles." She stated as she got back into bed. "Well OK, try not to scream so loud this time alright?" Buttercup joked before getting a glare from both her sisters. "What?" Buttercup asked. "Goodnight girls." Blossom said sleepily before yawning and closing her eyes.

Blossom opened her eyes and saw that she was in pure darkness. "Where am I?" she said before the scenery changed and she now found herself in what looked like a giant flesh covered cave, she felt the soft fleshy ground and gave a slightly repulsed look. She then hovered off it to stop herself from throwing up. Blossom felt the air start to vibrate violently with loud, very low pitched version off her flight powers chime sound could be heard. She looked round to where the sound was coming from and her eyes widened as the massive shadow-like monster from her previous nightmare came out of the darkness of the cave and hovered towards her while jet black tentacles came out of the fleshy ground and wrapped around Blossom's wrists and ankles. "Oh god, I've seen enough anime to know where this is going." she thought.

Blossom shivered in fright as the monster hovered only a few meters from her with its massive maw open in front of her with a growling noise coming from it, Blossom's fright elevated to new levels as about 20 tentacles with 3 claws on the end of each one came out from the shadow monster's mouth and tore all of her clothes off. The tentacles around her wrists and ankles flipped her over so she was now facing away from the monster as well as on her hands and knees. The monster's tentacles simply hovered just above her body while more tentacles came out of the ground.

The tentacles grew claws like the ones on the shadow monster's tentacles and began pleasuring her in different ways: two wrapped round her breasts and squeezed them, two more with needles on the end came out and they each pierced into the middle of each of her nipples before they began pumping stuff into them, a very thick tentacle went into her mouth and straight down her throat, making her give a muffled gasp. Then roughly 20 slimy smaller ones rose out of the ground beneath her pussy, 4 went to each corner of her vagina and held it open as far as it would go making Blossom give another muffled gasp and the rest of the tentacles slid right inside her pussy, they then wiggled around wildly inside her, thrusting in and out creating vast amounts of pleasure and making Blossom's eyes roll back into her head. "Oh god, I think I might…" before she could finish the thought, the claws on the tentacles retracted before they all began caressing Blossom's body which turned her on to the max and beyond causing her to start having one orgasm after another. "OH FUCK, SHOVE SOMETHING INTO ME!" Blossom mentally yelled.

As if reading her thoughts the shadow monster began to get a red aura around it before a massive tentacle that was just over a foot thick came out from its maw, it then grabbed onto Blossoms hips with more tentacles, held her butt-cheeks apart and with one hard thrust shoved the whole tentacle straight up her ass. Blossom would have been screaming in pleasure if it wasn't for the massive tentacle raping her throat. The shadow monster began thrusting hard in and out of Blossom's ass, each time it did a very large bulge appeared on her stomach and a giant wave of pleasure flooded her body making, her orgasm with each thrust. The cluster of smaller tentacles in her pussy then retracted, but the ones that were holding it open stayed in place and Blossom shuddered at the sudden emptiness in her exposed and soaked vagina. A tentacle the same size as the one in her ass suddenly came from the monster's maw and thrusted itself hard and deep inside her pussy giving her the largest orgasm so far as it did so and despite the tentacle in her mouth Blossom managed to scream loudly.

As Blossom continued to be raped extremely hard in all three holes, she noticed that the top half of her body was resting on two very large and very soft balls of flesh. "When the fuck did these things get here?" she asked herself but when the tentacle in her mouth brushed against it she realized what they were: "THESE ARE MY FUCKING BREASTS!" she screamed in her head, before more tentacles wrapped around them and moved them so her now massive nipples were now pointed a head while the two tentacles that had been pumping who knows what into her breasts retracted back into the ground.

Tears began rolling down Blossom's face as the tentacles in her ass and pussy flooded her with insane amounts of pleasure she wasn't ready for yet, plus with each thrust the shadow monster did, milk squirted out of her barrel sized breasts and had now made a massive puddle in front of her. The shadow monster began to pick up the pace and went faster and faster until its tentacles were just blurs making a torrent of love juices flow out of her pussy, more tentacles with needles on the end came out of the ground and simultaneously jabbed her in the butt and thighs.

Blossom turned her head around as best she could and her eyes almost popped out as she saw bulges traveling along the tentacles and she could feel something being pumped into her and before her eyes she saw her butt and thighs getting bigger and bigger until both of her thighs were almost a foot wide and each butt cheek was the size of a small beach ball. "My perfect figure, ruined." she thought sadly as the shadow monster went even faster until she felt a warm liquid fill up her stomach. Blossom began to panic as her belly kept getting bigger and bigger. "HOLY SHIT, I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!" she screamed in her head until...

BANG!

Blossom shot up in her bed panting while in a cold sweat. "Oh thank god, it was just another horrific nightmare." she said in a relieved tone she then realized that her mouth was as dry as a bone and her tank top, panties and her bed were all soaked in sweat. She then looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 o'clock in the morning. "Well I might as well have a shower now so I don't have to wait for Bubbles as usual." she said to herself, but as she was about to swing her legs out of bed, she gasped as she felt a familiar pleasant feeling between her thighs. "OK, what the hell is that?" she asked out loud.

She got her answer when she looked down her body; there was a small bulge in her panties, a MOVING bulge and whatever it was it was gently rubbing up and down her pussy creating a subtle feeling of pleasure. She wanted to reach down to investigate the unknown pleasure device but found that her arm wouldn't move, she looked at it and her eyes went wide when she saw that her arm was held to the bed by a tentacle from her nightmare wrapped round it. "OH SHIT, THOSE THINGS ARE REAL!" She screamed.

Hoping her sisters would hear she turned to the door, nothing. "God no, please no!" She whimpered as she felt more tentacles wrap round her breasts and more gently flick her now rock hard nipples, making her involuntarily moan and putting her in a pleasure induced trance. Suddenly the covers were thrown off the bed and Blossom saw what was inside her panties: another tentacle, it had slid up her thigh and was now teasing her pussy, making her soak her panties. Blossom moaned as she felt another tentacle slide up her other thigh and gasped when it joined the first one in teasing her.

"God it feels so good, finish me off PLEASE!" She moaned bucking her hips in an attempt to make the tentacles in her underwear fall into her pussy. Answering her request more tentacles pulled her soaked panties down, they then held her thighs open and Blossom saw to her delight a large thick tentacle slithering towards her crotch. The tentacles that had been teasing her then held her pussy open and made her gasp as cold air went inside. She wanted the dark, black, warm appendage bearing down on her to heat her up, to slide deep inside her body and pump its hot liquid inside to keep her nice and warm through the night.

Eventually it reached her, granting her the pleasure she was now dying for by penetrating her body via her pussy, she squealed in delight as it began to pump pleasure and heat into her freezing body. More tentacles came from the bed and gently wrapped themselves round her midsection, neck and stomach, acting as a makeshift bed cover for the one it threw off her. Blossom moaned quietly as the darkness then rubbed its tentacles against her, generating more heat and excitement for her.

"I see now; All you wanted was a loyal slave." Blossom said out loud. "**Do you wish to**_ be my slave young female?" _The darkness asked her in its gender confused voice. "Y-Y-Yes…, I-I-I w-want…" Blossom struggled to answer due to the high levels of pleasure the tentacle in her pussy was pumping into her body, another tentacle came from the darkness and rested on her lips. _**"**_**Hush slave**___and enjoy yourself.__**"**_ The darkness chuckled.__

Blossom screamed as she felt something big and slimy slide into her ass. She started bucking her hips to increase the pleasure she was feeling. A very thin tentacle, roughly as wide as a finger then slid into her pussy along with the larger one, rubbing right long her clit, making her moan loud as she gave orgasm after orgasm. Gaining lubrication from her pussy the tentacles inside her crotch began to pump faster and harder inside. Her orgasms got closer and closer together and rapidly increased in pleasure. Then something began to happen to Blossom: Her hair changed colour from orange to shiny black, her eyes changed to a solid purple colour making her iris and pupil disappear. Also more black tentacles began growing out of her OWN back and her skin also became a jet black colour.

Blossom then gave a seductive chuckle when she looked down at her new body and tentacles. Also the tentacles round her body retracted, freeing her. "Thank you master or mistress, tell me; what is your name?" Blossom asked, her voice sounded smoother, sexier and more seductive. "_My name? _**The Razgriz!" **The darkness replied before chuckling. "Well Razgriz, what would you have me do first?" Blossom asked, lickingone of Razgriz's tentacles, more appendages of darkness began stroking and caressing her now jet black body, her own tendrils were lazily wrapping themselves round one the shadow's larger tentacles, the one that had been inside her pussy and was pulling it back towards her.

"**I want you to **_be free, free of human morals _**and laws, free to make up**_ your own rules and rape_** anyone who says otherwise!" **Razgriz explained, Blossom chuckled her seductive chuckle again, already loving the sound of it. "Why thank you Razgriz, now I think I'll have a little fun!" With that Blossom zoomed out the window leaving a streak of black behind her; not caring that she was naked since the 'fun' she had in mind would be raping virtually every man in sight so clothes would be irrelevant.

As Razgriz faded from her room one thought went through his mind: "**Him is probably gonna**_ try to_ _kill me for this, _**but I don't care; she's **_stronger than ME now_**!"**

**If you're having trouble pronouncing 'Razgriz' its like this: 'Raz-grees' anyway what do you guys and girls think? **


End file.
